A variety of references have described polymerizable compounds for use as binders or resins in dental materials. Among commercially available filled dental materials the most widely used are composites based on diglycidylmethacrylate of Bisphenol A (frequently referred to as "Bis-GMA") in combination with a diluent monomer such as triethyleneglycol dimethacrylate. Examples of such composites can be found in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,112.
Also used in dentistry are composites based on polymerizable urethane diacrylates or dimethacrylates such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,518, or polymerizable prepolymers formed by the reaction of a urethane prepolymer with an ethylenically unsaturated monomer as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,184.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,984 contains an isolated reference to, but no examples of, "vinyl isocyanurates" in a list of "vinyl urethanes" which can be used in polymerizable dental compositions. However, the preparation of vinyl isocyanurates can be dangerous and difficult to accomplish.